Shakunetsu Ran
Bio: Shakunetsu Ran (灼熱の蘭 Scorching Orchid) is a pale skinned white haire woman who always seems to have on leather clothing of some sort. shakunets was born in on an island that was famous for having the most rare flower types and were gaining money from selling their seeds. The gaining fame, riches, and popularity of the island began to turn on the people when the islands council head's daughter (Shakunetsu Ran) was stolen from her carriage for a rancesom but instead decided to keep her despite the money that was being paid. Due to the tragedy, the island cut off all communication to the outside world. After this, she was sold and was raised up in crime. She was named after a rare orchid flower said to be worth more than diamonds. The flower it thought to be extinct but it is believed that the island holds it still, which is just about the same since the islands whereabouts are now currently unknown and may stay like that forever. (Current Age: 28) Classification: Dark Mage Personality: Shakunetsu is a cold hearted woman who is bent on causing just as much pain on others that was caused on her self. she is not hesitant on anything when it comes to killing, and her view on the world is that if yo die, then you're just weak. life is full of fish and sharks, sharks need to feed, and any fish that challenges the shark will die. Therefore, if you die, you were just a fish. Notable Features: Thigh long white hair, black bandages crossing her forehead which covers her eyes (Also crosses the inside of her mouth). A black leather trench coat with straps and multiple knives lining it. Abilities: Speed- She has been shown to have extreme speed and agility, making her useful in dodging attacks in battle and also getting in the first swing. Scorching Fist- Allow her to use her magic to burn and scorch her enemies limbs with each punch and kick. Hair Burst- She can mix the orange colored magic energy she holds in her body and release it through her hair in the form of slashes when she whips her hair. Tools: Knives- She has many knives inside of her trench coat straps and mixes them with her magic to make it even stronger when she throws them at her enemies, and also lets her pierce shields and armor easier. Trumpet- In her last form, she gains a huge and long trumpet and uses it to direct some of her magic abilities to wards enemies like sound waves. She also uses it to wack up her enemies. Magic: ~Caster Type ~Scorch Magic Scorch Magic: Allows the user to generate intense flames mixed with wind in order to scorch a humans body and mummify it by draining it of its moisture. The user usually creates pillars of this fire and when they use it, they come out with a light orange glow and usually looks like pure energy that moves like fire. As the users power and magic energy intensifies, their forms also change. The user also has access to ash based attacks and incorperates it into her or his ability. R'egular Form: ' T'''he form she always takes out in public ''Scorching Pillar- '' Scorching pillars is an extremely powerful move, quiet possibly the most powerful one she has in this state. She creates 6 pillars of scorching energy(Fire), and drives it into her opponenets. She can use this to trap their bodies inside of it, and once a part of their body hits a pillar, that area well then be deprived of if moisture and wither up. ''Scorch Blast-'' Scorch Blast allows the user to release blast of this scorching energy, hoping to land a hit on an enemy. The blast usually come out as orbs with a diameter of 3yards. ''Ash Asphyxiation-'' Allows the user to control the ash caused by her scorch release and crowd a battlefield with it, hoping to suffocate those trapped with in it. She can also use this as a screen. 'Second Form: ' 'S'he gains a more dangerous appearance with flames around her body and what almost appears to be horns sticking from her head. The bottom of her trench coat also looks like it has been scorched into vine/root like forms with overlapping orange light coming from the scorching fire under the coat. ''Million Grain Ash-'' Allows the user to actually whip and attack people with blades of ash or even create objects. Usually with his attack, she adds a powerful pressure behind the ash allowing her to explode the ash on enemies bodies. ''Scorch Flare-'' Creates an extreme burst of scorching fire around her body, allowing her to amp up her defense. Those who come with in its intensity, will be burned and deprived of moisture in their body. They cna also expand this fiery like aura to other areas around her. ''Scorching Needles-'' Allows her scorch blast to take the form of hundreds of thousands of solidified scorch energy in the form of needles. These needles clump up into blast that appear almost like the regular scorch blast, but when its launched it breaks apart into needles and skewers the enemies body. Once inside, it evaporates the moisture in the area it hit. 'Third Form: ' She gains the appearance of an angel with bronze like skin texture and elegant gold designs. Her face also hardens to this texture and her hair turns into scorching fire and can erect from their to be used as a weapon also. ''Scorching Halos-''''' Scorching halos is the only extra ability she gains in this mode. It is an EXTREMELY powerful ability and takes up most of her magical energy to use. She manipulates this scorching energy in the form of a giant circle which then swirls around an enemy or appears on the floor under them, only to explode wit a blast radius based on the size of the halo. It can range from a blast radius of 1ft to even 50ft, the bigger it is the more energy it cost. Category:Female Characters Category:Caster Category:Havoc